Stargazing
by suffering225588
Summary: Yes it actually is the last word of this One Shot fanfic. So it is not actually related to stargazing. Just read. Harry and Hermione have a fun night in the woods during a camp. Do Review. COMPLETE. Edited!


** Hello guys! Thanks for reading this fanfiction. Yes I'm sorry for not updating my other story. I have got no idea's, strange cos my brain always has some thoughts but nothing of the other story. I'll try to update it, let's see what comes to my head. Till then read this story enjoy!**

_**Summary again:-**_ Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, have to pass a night together in a camping trip. How will this trip turn up when harry and hermione turn up to come closer to themselves while avoiding others with them. Yeah well read the story. Probably 3 or 4 chaps max.

Harry sat in the middle of his two best friends Hermione and Ron in the Great Hall listening in vain to McGonagall's general instructions about the safety of the students and how dangerous it is to move around the castle during these dark times (Harry's sixth year! Dumbledore about to die, All chaos about to start). But now isn't the time for that. Harry still tried to relieve himself the burden of all the work Dumbledore asked him to do (Gain the memory of Slughorn and Voldemort).

"Why can't I have a normal year at Hogwarts?" Harry sighed.

"But Harry you always have a normal year, it's you who turns up to save others and put yourself into trouble. Now listen to Professor McGonagall." Hermione told him, like his question was one of the most easiest questions coming up in their NEWTS.

"Hogwarts school will be holding a small camping trip for students. This time all the students will have to camp together in the middle of the forest in Hogsmead" McGonagall told them. Harry could only hear this part of the speech when he tried to pay attention. "Our Muggle studies Professor Burbage has asked us for this trip so that we all can learn the how muggles live. But only fifth and sixth years will be allowed to attend."

"Oh cool! At last something worthwhile" Ron was clearly delighted to hear this news, since the only thing which was worthwhile to him was the dinner desserts offered by the house elves who worked in Hogwarts kitchen.

"We won't be travelling in any magical bas or anything, is bas what they call it?" Professor McGonagall asked Professor Burbage.

"Actually its Bus" Professor Burbage told her.

"Oh ok. So we will be travelling in a perfectly normal 'bus' and you all aren't supposed to use any magic until we reach the spot where it is safe to use magic so that no muggles who wander around would be able to notice. Let's hope it turns out to be interesting." These were Professor McGonagall's last words and then she went back to sit in her chair next to Professor Dumbledore.

"I think it will be fun" Harry told Ron and Hermione.

-x-

Next day all the students pretty excited with the upcoming trip, met at the great hall where Professor McGonagall checked their Hogsmead passes signed by their parent or guardian and allowed students to go.

They were looked over harshly by Filch while boarding the bus which was standing near the entrance doors of the grounds next to the station. Harry stepped in first and saw that the bus had 2x2 seating arrangement and so Harry just went and took the window seat in the middle of the bus which was empty. Hermione came in next and sat down next to him which Harry considered strange, usually Ron sat next to him and Hermione with Ginny. When Ron boarded he saw the seating arrangement and chose the seat behind Harry and Hermione. Neville followed Ron and sat next to him while Ginny took the seat where Dean was sitting.

Nothing special happened throughout their small journey to Hogsmead except Harry's arm bumping into Hermione's arm while she was reading a school book and they both smiled a bit finding it funny. They were fairly silent during this trip which Ron found suspicious and was hearing intently if they talked about something in which he should have been invovlved. Neville kept bugging Ron with some info about the Quibbler magazine that Luna gave him and Ron suddenly all interested in it heard him but did not care to answer as even if he did he didn't know any answer.

Harry once again bumped his elbow into Hermione's arm and this time Hermione looked up blushing a bit and Harry turned red as he saw the vague stare that Hermione had to offer.

"What?" he asked.

"You know what" she said.

"No I don't!" he answered.

"Okay" she answered calmly.

"No, it's not okay what do you mean?"

"I mean what is it up with you being so silent? You never do that when you're in the Great Hall sitting next to me"

"That's because I usually am eating and this time you're reading that book" He answered suddenly interested in the view from the window.

"No you've disturbed me plenty of times and this time shouldn't be any different why is it so?"

"I don't know and please don't ask me this anymore!"

"Okay" She said while she thought _'But I won't leave it'._

Harry was constantly avoiding Hermione's gaze whenever she looked out the window. He busied himself thinking why was he so silent, he didn't know the answer. _'Why am I so silent I don't know myself, maybe it's awkward because she is sitting next to me but yes it's true I am always comfortable around her what's different today?'_

Harry looked at Hermione while thinking this and found that she looked very beautiful while reading her book. Her hair down, her gaze fixed on her book, and her spotless beautiful skin looked stunning in the evening, or in the moonlight. '_It looks stunning in the moonlight when she sits next to the window',_ "Yes it looks stunning!" he said aloud not realising that people noticed the tone, and as he said this he used his hand to move the hair blocking his view from her cheeks which looked rosy.

Hermione noticed it too she blushed when he looked into her eyes and then quickly looked away, she considered why he was acting so strange and chose to leave it and focus on her books. At many points during the journey, she found him looking at her for brief periods and once he looked at her for an entire fifteen minutes until Hermione had to look up and he chose to once again look away.

The journey wasn't that long, a maximum forty minutes journey as they had to get deep into the woods of Hogsmead. When the bus arrived at the stop where they were to spend the night and the next day; Professor McGonagall put up protection spells.

As usual the trio were sent in one group along with Ginny to camp together in the tent and spend the night. They were allowed to use spells now as no muggle was around and Professor McGonagall went into her tent with the Muggles study Professor Burbage and Sybill Trelawney who came in unannounced and was found sleeping throughout the way.

All the students were given tents and asked to make fire and their own food to survive the night, also they were given freedom to go explore the woods but not wander too far away.

They all did their little exploration and a class was taken by Professor Burbage to remind everyone that they are not on holiday and are here to understand how the muggles live.

The Evening passed rather quickly and the four people were very tired, while preparing fire Ron got angry and used his wand to set it up, this turned McGonagall angry who told them to get more wood and set it up once again not using magic, but this time they were successful and could cook their food which was generally marshmallows and some sweets that could when heated turned into delicious food. They were tired and went to their tents to sleep. Glad fully the tent was comfortable and offered four beds to sleep along with a lot of place in the middle.

"I love Magic" Harry said after seeing the entire place fitted in this very small tent. The night was not wonderful though, Harry was used to sleeping in the four poster bed in comfort but now he had to sleep in the wild (it was the wild; even if they were in a tent) and it was a bit cold but even then he wasn't so sleepy. He tried hard to take a small nap but he couldn't. At the end he gave up and went out of the tent for some fresh air even though it was a bit cold outside.

He found that McGonagall was patrolling and so he returned to his tent and waited so that she goes the other way where all the other tents were put up. He was delighted as McGonagall's shift ended in a few minutes and Trelawney came out of her tent to take her place.

Harry saw the opportunity and slipped quitely out of the tent and got behind a tree while he did so, he had broken a twig and it made a small noise.

"Who's there?" she asked. Harry remained quiet. She took a step forward and stepped on a twig herself making a teeny tiny sound. "Oh maybe it was me."

Harry went forward and then saw a rock boulder kept in front he chose a small space and sat there. The cold air making him shiver a bit but he quickly got used to it. A while later he heard a strange sound it sounded as if someone was making their way through the trees. Harry pulled out his wand, he saw a shadow behind a bush and he thought to confront it. He made his way around the boulder and the bush and then quietly peeped to see who it was. As he did so the figure he saw turned around and pointed his wand at him. They both stepped forward and in the moonlight it was revealed that the figure was Hermione.

"Harry! You scared me. Don't do that again" she said.

"Right sorry. Say what were you doing out here?" he asked her.

"Same thing you're doing I wasn't getting sleep"

"Oh!"

"So..."

Harry and Hermione stared at each other. When Harry suddenly backed away and went behind the boulder where he was sitting. Hermione followed him and sat down next to him.

"Tell me, Harry. Why were you staring at me today in the bus?" Hermione started.

"I uh.. You noticed that huh?" He asked her and for the first time today speaking to her properly that same way that he usually spoke to her.

"Obviously, I noticed you shouted 'yes it looks stunning' and then set my hair and then looked away. You continued to look away whenever you thought that I noticed but I actually saw a lot more than that. So why did you look away?"

"I didn't want you to catch me staring"

"Staring at what?" she asked him.

"At your face. I found it beautiful and couldn't stop looking at it. But I also felt awkward. Usually Ron sits next to me and today you sat so it was strange."

For the first time Harry got the courage to speak what he had to speak. Perhaps it was the reason why he was in Gryffindor, the house in which only brave people enter.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"And what was about the stunning thing?"

"Again about your beauty. I thought that you look stunning in the evening but no you look stunning in the moonlight as I find you many times the common room studying and doing your homework"

"You really think so?"

"Yes, yes I do." Harry had a faint feeling that Hermione didn't feel the same way and so he shut up and looked at the moon shining bright in the night sky.

"I.. actually never thought that you would feel like that."

"huh?"

"I was feeling like that since this year started. I just thought you recognized me as a friend and would never have the same feelings."

"It isn't true. I like you Hermione. No, I.." Hermione jumped forward and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Harry a bit surprised put his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Their lips pressed against each other and Harry felt the sweetness and softness of Hermione's lips. They kissed passionately until they had to stop to catch their breath. "I love you Harry" Hermione told him and Harry answered back "I love you Hermione". They kissed again not at all leaving each other and just pressing their bodies to each other. They thought that the time has come to leave this place and go back to their tent or else people would find that they were missing. They held their hands together and left, but before they reached the tent they saw Sybill Trelawney patrolling. Only one thought arose in both their minds when can they kiss again, they may not get the chance to do it in front of others and they may not be able to spend time alone. So only one thing was left. Harry caught Hermione and pressed his lips against hers, and she deepened the bond. They left again while they were out of breath and had to run to get to their tent.

"You go first Hermione" Harry told her.

"Alright" she said and gave him one last kiss on the cheek and left, running to reach the tent before Trelawney comes back.

Harry left behind thanked this trip very much for it turned out to be delightful. He then ran quickly but silently and reached the tent. He was out of breath from kissing that he couldn't sprint much quickly, even then he made it and as he entered, Hermione was standing next to him and Ron and Ginny looking suspisiously against the two of them both of whom were grinning madly.

"What's so funny and where were you two?" Ron asked them.

"Uh.. we were" Harry started and Hermione answered for him.

"Stargazing!"

-x-

Thanks guys for reading this fancfiction Oneshot by me. This is my first Oneshot and I have written it rather quickly so if you find any mistakes please note that I didn't edit this story. Thanks anyways. Do Review so that I can improve my writing. Thanks! Bye!  
Now Edited! Yes well even if you do find any mistake do PM me so that I can once again find my mistakes. XD


End file.
